Cupidumbledore
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic participante en la Dramione week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. Opción cita a ciegas. Lo que sucede cuando a Dumbledore le da por hacer de cupido


_**Este fic participaben la dramione week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 _ **Elegí la opción cita a ciegas porque da mucho juego y es muy divertido jugar con Draco y Herms.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es de J.K.R yo solo me lo paso pipa juganfo con sus niños**_

 _ **0.0**_

Miró por enésima vez el reloj. Aun quedaban cinco minutos para las siete y el inicio de su cita a ciegas. Se preguntaba cómo demonios había accedido a esa nueva locura de Dumbledore. Ah, sí. Había caído en una vil emboscada por parte de Ginny y Luna, sus supuestas amigas emperradas en animarla a base de buscarle un nuevo novio. ¿Es que no entendían que ya estaba más que escarmentada del género masculino? Primero Viktor. Si, el chico era un cielo, todo corrección y amabilidad. Pero tenía un pequeño defecto. Sólo hablaba de quiddich. Snitch por aquí, escobas por allá... ¡Con lo que ella odiaba ese estúpido deporte!. Luego fue Cormac. Era guapo, si. Y se lo tenía más que creído. Muy, muy creído. Aguantó una semana. Y para rematar, Ronald, alias el mamonazopelirrojosinunaneuronafuncional. Aun se preguntaba qué había visto en él. Después de mucho pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión que salió con él por un ataque de enajenación mental transitoria debido a sus hormonas descontroladas. Podría ser su amigo, el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas. Pero cuando lo llevabas a terreno sentimental... Tenía el mismo encanto que una hemorroides.

-Debería irme ahora que aún estoy a tiempo.

Empezaba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ya no había escapatoria.

0.0

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda. Como ese loco viejo chocheante se me ponga a tiro le hago tragarse la varita y ese puñetero pájaro suicida."._

Y claro. Mientras los demás idiotas de aquel nido de locos podían elegir si acudir o no a esa estupidez de las citas a ciegas, él tenía que ir por narices. No había logrado sacar de la cabeza de ese tarado centenario la idea de que necesitaba una novia para alegrarle un poco, que desde el final de la guerra se le había agriado un pelin el carácter.

-¿Y cómo no se le iba a agriar el carácter a uno conviviendo con un jodido psicópata y toda su corte de zumbados?

-¿Hablando solo Drake? Eso es síntoma de locura.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia, Blaise?

-Te vas a quedar para vestir santos, Drake.

-Presupongo que eso es el equivalente muggle a te vas a quedar más solo que la una. -Draco sonrió muy a su pesar. Eso era lo bueno de Blaise, deshacía el mal humor como la poción anti resaca el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Ves que bien? Tito Blaise ha conseguido que el pequeñín Malfoy recupere su buen humor. ¿Y a donde ibas de tan buen talante?

-Dumbledore. Cita a ciegas. A las siete. Aula ciento uno.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a correr. Son las siete menos cuatro minutos y te quedan por recorrer ocho pasillos, tres tramos de escaleras y un recodo.

-Mierda.

Sin despedirse, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Atropelló a dos o tres alumnos de primero, atravesó lo que parecía ser el Fraile Gordo, bajó casi de cabeza los tres tramos de escaleras y, mientras daba gracias a Merlín por no haberse roto la crisma, llegó al aula ciento uno. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró.

0.0

Si los diccionarios escolares tuviesen imágenes a todo color, en la palabra "petrificado" saldría una foto del rostro de Hermione y Draco. Ambos estudiantes se habían quedado sin palabras.

 _-"No. Ni de coña. Ahora sí que sí. Confirmado. Al viejo se le fue la olla. Granger. De todas las tías de este PUTO colegio tuvo que elegir a Granger."_

 _-"¿Malfoy? Dumbledore se ha saltado la pastilla de la tarde fijo. ¿En qué universo cree ese hombre que el hurón y yo...? Uggg, no. Asco asco"._

Draco sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró la placa de la puerta. Si. Estaba en el aula correcta. Cogió aire profundamente y terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la mesa que los elfos habían preparado para la ocasión. Echó un vistazo rápido. Esta vez se habían esmerado un poquito más.

-Bueno, Granger. ¿Qué te cuentas?

Hermione se sentó de nuevo y observó en silencio a su acompañante. Era la primera vez que podía observarlo a gusto y de cerca. Desde los juicios. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Había ganado peso y recuperado el tono muscular. Llevaba el pelo libre de los kilos de gomina de antaño y el flequillo largo cubría su frente y un poco de los ojos. Ojos que aún seguían cubiertos por un velo de dolor y vergüenza, empañando aquel hermoso gris que siempre había llamado su atención. Un ligero carraspeo llamó su atención.

-Bien. Yendo a clase e intentando que los cabezas de chorlito que tengo por amigos no la caguen tan a menudo como es costumbre en ellos.

-Vamos, que sigues haciendo de niñera.

-Sí. ¿Y tus amigos?

-Como habrás observado, sólo Blaise se relaciona conmigo. La mitad del alumnado me considera un traidor, y la otra mitad estaría más que feliz si un día de estos les hago un favor y aparezco muerto.

Hermione ahogó un grito. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta calma sobre algo tan grave?

-No estarás...

-¿Pensando en morirme?¿Suicidarme? Tranquila, leona. Me importa una mierda lo que esos gilipollas piensen o deseen. No sobrevivi a Voldemort y su panda de alegres desquiciados para echarme a morir por un grupo de niñatos.

-Me alegra saber eso -Draco alzó una ceja, exceptico.- No me mires así, que es cierto. Para la única persona que me lo pone difícil en clase...

-Es bueno saber que me aprecias por mi cerebro y no sólo por mi belleza.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Acababa de descubrir que Malfoy tenía sentido del humor. El chico se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Y si cenamos? Esto tiene una pinta de muerte y hoy no he comido.

-Es verdad. No te he visto en el comedor. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tus amiguitos. Otra vez. Jugando a los héroes vengadores. Se aburrían y decidieron practicar un poco conmigo. Nada grave porque Snape apareció brotado de la nada. Según he oído, van a estar castigados un mes entero recogiendo excrementos de diferentes criaturas para nuestras clases de pociones.

-Serán... Cuando les pille van a desear la vuelta de Voldemort. No son más imbéciles porque no entrenan.

-Potter no hizo nada. Literalmente. Ni me atacó ni evitó que la comadreja imbécil lo hiciera. Así que dejalo fuera de tu cruel venganza, oh futura Ama de la Oscuridad.

-Bobo.

-Y a mucha honra.

Cenaron tranquilamente, charlando de todo y nada, conociéndose un poquito más. Cuando los platos desaparecieron, Hermione sintió un nudo en el estomago. La cita estaba a punto de acabarse. Y por loco que sonase, le había sabido a poco.

-Por la cara que estás poniendo, o te lo has pasado fatal o soy tan endemoniadamente perfecto que no quieres terminar la cita.

-Aún a riesgo de inflar más tu ego, es lo segundo. Me gusta estar así, contigo, hablando tranquilamente sin tener que estar varita en mano.

-Pues quedemos otro día. Fuera de edta locura de las citas a ciegas. Los dos saldrianos ganando. Por una parte nos libramos de los tejemanejes del viejo loco y por otra, puedes seguir ahondando en mi vida. Venga, leona. No todos los días vas a tener la oportunidad de diseccionar (metafóricamente hablando) un espécimen tan perfecto como yo.

-Creído. Pero acepto. ¿Cuando sería nuestro próximo encuentro?

-El sábado es la salida al pueblo. Podríamos ir a tomar algo y seguimos con la charla.

-Entonces tenemos una cita.

-Tenemos una cita, Granger.

Hermione se acercó al Sly y, siguiendo un impulso, besó la fría mejilla del chico, que se quedó estático.

-Nos vemos por los pasillos, huroncito.

0.0

Snape tenía que reconocer que el viejo director no estaba tan loco como todos pensaban. A pesar de ser un retrato seguía dando en el clavo con sus locos planes.

-Espero que ahora ya estés a gusto y me dejes realizar mi trabajo a mi manera. Has puesto mi colegio patas arriba con esa idea de las citas a ciegas.

-Era la única manera de juntar a esos dos

-Podría haberlos castigado juntos.

-Severus, podrás ser un gran pocionista y un espía de élite, pero lo de ver los sentimientos adolescentes como que se te escapa.

-Eso no son sentimientos. Son hormonas descontroladas. Y tú has ayudado a que ese descontrol aumente.

-Nah. Detalles, detalles. Ahora me vendrás con el cuento de que Draco tiene obligaciones con su linaje y bla, bla, bla.

-Sabes que ni al chico ni a mi nos importan esas cosas. Además, Draco es mayor de edad, y como único Malfoy vivo puede hacer lo que le salga del forro de la túnica. A mi como si se hace Hare Krisnha.

Dumbledore sonrió. El estar muerto no quitaba el querer ayudar. Lo acababa de hacer con el joven Malfoy. Podía hacerlo con su querido pocionista.

-Severuuuus, creo haber oído que Hestia Jones se ha quedado soltera y había pensado...


End file.
